


Lokitten

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [3]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Impatience, Lokitten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Lokitten does not wait well.  Poor Lokitten's human.





	Lokitten

"Human!"

"What?" Shannon replied semi-annoyed.

"Why is Lokitty not here yet?"

Furrowing her brow Shannon eyed Lokitten oddly. "What's a Lokitty?"

Lokitten rolled his eyes. "How do you not know Lokitty?"

"Uh, well because usually our stuffed animals don't talk so-"

"Nevermind," Lokitten interrupted. "Just get me to him."

"Right. So, how do you propose we do that?"

"We wait," Lokitten announced regally.

"Uh huh. And how is that going to get us a Lokitty?"

"He promised that if all things went well then he would mail himself here," Lokitten stated with authority.


End file.
